staratelewizjafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
21 Września 2007
TVP 1 05:05 Żyjąca Europa - Ostatnie pierwotne lasy; cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (1997) 05:55 Był taki dzień - 21 września; felieton 06:00 Kawa czy herbata? - w tym: Wiadomości skrót 6:30, 7:00, 7:30; Pogoda 6:32, 7:05, 7:34; Biznesowa piątka 6:18 08:00 Wiadomości 08:10 Pogoda 08:15 Kwadrans po ósmej 08:30 Moda na sukces - odc. 3515; serial kraj prod.USA (2001) 09:00 Moda na sukces - odc. 3516; serial kraj prod.USA (2001) 09:25 Pettson i Findus - Brat Pettsona ; serial animowany kraj prod.Niemcy (2002) 09:40 Były sobie odkrycia - Historia lotnictwa (L'aviation); serial animowany kraj prod.Francja (1992) 10:15 Snobs - odc. 6 kraj prod.Australia (2003) 10:45 Sąsiedzi - Ach, Paryż!; serial komediowy TVP 11:10 Faceci do wzięcia - Szkoła rodzenia; serial TVP 11:40 TELEZAKUPY 12:00 Wiadomości 12:10 Agrobiznes 12:25 Wielkie sprzątanie 12:40 Plebania - odc. 913; telenowela TVP 13:05 Klan - odc. 1302; telenowela TVP 13:35 Jaka to melodia? ; teleturniej muzyczny 14:00 Tajemnice Watykanu - odc. 1 "Grób na wzgórzu" 26'; serial dokumentalny 14:30 Kobieta zaradna - Kobiety w wielkim mieście; magazyn 15:00 Wiadomości 15:10 Szczęśliwa karta - odc. 10; serial kraj prod.Kanada (2003) 16:05 Moda na sukces - odc. 3517; serial kraj prod.USA (2001) 16:30 Moda na sukces - odc. 3518; serial kraj prod.USA (2001) 17:00 Teleexpress 17:20 Celownik; magazyn 17:30 Klan - odc. 1307 - txt str. 777; telenowela TVP 18:00 Jaka to melodia? ; teleturniej muzyczny 18:30 Plebania - odc. 918; telenowela TVP 19:00 Wieczorynka - Smerfy - Skrzydlaty czarownik odc. 56; serial animowany kraj prod.Belgia (1988) 19:30 Wiadomości 19:55 Sport 20:05 Pogoda 20:20 Tajemnica twierdzy szyfrów - odc. 3/13 - txt str. 777, dolby digital 5.1; serial sensacyjny TVP 21:20 W pogoni za śmiercią; film sensacyjny kraj prod.USA (1988) 23:15 Łossskot w Gdyni - Studio Festiwalowe XXXII FPFF; magazyn kulturalny 23:45 Wampiry: Żądza krwi; film fabularny kraj prod.USA (2004) 01:25 Zagubieni III - odc. 5 (Lost III, ep. 5, The Cost of Living); serial kraj prod.USA (2007) 02:10 Zagubieni III - odc. 6 (Lost III, ep. 6, I Do); serial kraj prod.USA (2007) 02:50 Matki, żony i kochanki - odc. 21/22; serial TVP 03:45 Był taki dzień - 21 września; felieton 03:50 Zakończenie programu TVP 2 05:40 Statek miłości - odc. 79/249; telenowela kraj prod.USA (1979) 06:30 Statek miłości - odc. 80/249; telenowela kraj prod.USA (1980) 07:20 TELEZAKUPY 07:40 Dwójka Dzieciom - Świat Królika Piotrusia i jego przyjaciół - odc. 9/9 Opowieść o dwóch niegrzecznych myszkach i o Jasiu Mieszczuchu; serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (1996) 08:10 M jak miłość - odc. 15 09:00 Pytanie na śniadanie - w tym Panorama: 09:55, 11:00 i Pogoda: 9:25, 10:25 11:00 Święta wojna - (272) Robin Hood; serial TVP 11:30 Sherlock - Psi detektyw 75'; komedia kraj prod.USA (1994) 12:55 Dolina Kreatywna - (20) 13:30 Wojciech Cejrowski- boso przez świat - Portugalskie przyjemności ; cykl reportaży 14:00 Ryzykanci - s. 6 odc. 4/15; reality show kraj prod.USA (2003) 14:50 Detektyw w sutannie - Trudna zagadka; serial kryminalny kraj prod.USA (1990) 15:40 Dla niesłyszących - M jak miłość - odc. 517; serial TVP 16:35 Gliniarz i prokurator - Mógłbym napisać książkę; serial sensacyjny kraj prod.USA (1991) 17:25 Oto jest pytanie ; teleturniej 18:00 Program lokalny 18:30 Panorama 18:55 Pogoda 19:00 Wideoteka dorosłego człowieka - (3) 19:50 Siatkówka Kobiet - Mistrzostwa Europy: Polska - Hiszpania 21:40 Panorama 22:00 Pogoda 22:05 Sport Telegram 22:15 Wieczorny spacer; film fabularny kraj prod.USA (1989) 24:00 Miasteczko Twin Peaks - odc. 21/32; serial kryminalny kraj prod.USA (1991) 00:50 Mała Brytania - odc. 16; serial komediowy kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2003) 01:25 Noc Zagadek - Teleturniej Interaktywny 02:25 Zakończenie programu TVP 3 Regionalna 06:00 Kurier - oraz 06:15, 06:30, 06:45, 07:00, 07:15, 07:30; Pogoda 06:17, 06:47, 07:17, Przegląd prasy 06:10, 06:22, 06:40, 06:52, 07:10, 07:22, 07:39; Serwis ekonomiczny 06:19, 06:49, 07:19; Serwis sportowy 06:13, 06:43, 07:13, 07:42; STEREO 07:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 08:00 Kurier flesz; STEREO 08:03 Kurier Gość; STEREO 08:15 Kurier flesz; STEREO 08:18 Pogoda; STEREO 08:21 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 08:25 Przegląd prasy; STEREO 08:30 Kurier; STEREO 08:39 Przegląd prasy; STEREO 08:42 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 08:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 09:00 Kurier; STEREO 09:09 Przegląd prasy; STEREO 09:13 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 09:15 Kurier flesz; STEREO 09:17 Pogoda; STEREO 09:19 Przegląd prasy; STEREO 09:24 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 09:27 Kamera Kuriera; STEREO 09:30 Kurier; STEREO 09:57 Pogoda; STEREO 09:59 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 10:03 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 10:07 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:10 Pogoda; STEREO 10:14 Kurier Gość; STEREO 10:27 Kamera Kuriera; STEREO 10:30 Kurier; STEREO 10:55 Pogoda; STEREO 10:57 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 11:02 Kurier Biznes; STEREO 11:27 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:30 Kurier; STEREO 11:56 Pogoda; STEREO 11:57 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 12:01 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 12:07 Kurier Świat; program publicystyczny; STEREO 12:27 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:30 Kurier; STEREO 12:56 Pogoda; STEREO 12:57 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 13:01 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 13:07 Kurier Komentarze; STEREO 13:27 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:30 Kurier; STEREO 13:55 Pogoda; STEREO 13:57 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 14:01 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 14:07 Kurier Świat; program publicystyczny; STEREO 14:27 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:30 Kurier; STEREO 14:54 Pogoda; STEREO 14:57 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 15:00 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 15:06 Kurier Komentarze; STEREO 15:26 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:30 Kurier; STEREO 15:56 Pogoda; STEREO 16:00 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 16:05 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 16:13 Rozmowa dnia; STEREO 16:30 Dla niesłyszących - Kurier; STEREO 16:43 Pogoda; STEREO 16:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 17:15 Plus - minus; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:30 Kurier; STEREO 17:56 Pogoda; STEREO 18:00 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 20:01 Telekurier - .; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:30 Kurier; STEREO 20:43 Pogoda; STEREO 20:50 Trzeci wymiar; program publicystyczny; STEREO 21:30 Kurier; STEREO 21:42 Pogoda; STEREO 21:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 22:15 Kurier Biznes; STEREO 22:30 Kurier; STEREO 22:42 Pogoda; STEREO 22:45 16/16 - Z miłości do radia; cykl reportaży; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:04 Sportowy Wieczór; STEREO 23:30 Kurier; STEREO 23:56 Pogoda; STEREO 00:02 Za kulisami naftowego rynku (The High Stakes Game for Bla); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Niemcy (2006); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:55 Trzeci wymiar; program publicystyczny; STEREO 01:29 Kurier; STEREO 01:54 Pogoda; STEREO 01:57 Kurier Biznes; STEREO 02:10 Zakończenie programu Polsat 05:45 Wstawaj! Gramy! - program muzyczny 06:30 Sekret Laury (160) - telenowela 07:30 TV Market - magazyn reklamowy 08:45 Graczykowie, czyli Buła i spóła (75): Zgaduła - serial komediowy 09:15 Strażnik Teksasu (145) - serial sensacyjny 10:15 13 posterunek (14) - serial komediowy 10:45 Miodowe lata (87): Odmienne stany świadomości - serial komediowy 11:30 Samo życie (941) - serial obyczajowy 12:00 Pensjonat Pod Różą - serial obyczajowy 13:00 Jesteś moim życiem (183) - serial obyczajowy 14:00 Pierwsza miłość (550) - serial obyczajowy 14:45 Świat według Bundych (95) - serial komediowy 15:15 Benny Hill (62) - program rozrywkowy 15:50 Wydarzenia 16:10 Pogoda 16:15 Interwencja - magazyn reporterów 16:35 13 posterunek (15): Kalambury filmowe - serial komediowy 17:05 Miodowe lata (88): Remont - serial komediowy 18:00 Pierwsza miłość (551) - serial obyczajowy 18:50 Wydarzenia 19:20 Sport 19:25 Pogoda 19:30 Samo życie (942) - serial obyczajowy 20:00 Miss Polski 2007 (1) - program rozrywkowy 21:00 Miss Polski 2007 (2) - program rozrywkowy 21:55 Studio LOTTO 22:05 Otchłań - thriller science fiction 01:50 Dentysta 2 - horror TVN 05:15 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 05:35 Telesklep 06:30 Wykręć numer - teleturniej 07:30 Na Wspólnej - serial obyczajowy 08:00 Dzień dobry TVN - magazyn 10:00 The Cut - reality show 11:05 Sędzia Anna Maria Wesołowska - serial fabularno-dokumentalny 12:05 Powitania, pożegnania - magazyn 12:35 Hela w opałach: Jak trwoga to do Heli - serial komediowy 13:05 W-11 - Wydział Śledczy - serial fabularno-dokumentalny 13:45 Detektywi - serial fabularno-dokumentalny 14:15 Bez śladu - serial kryminalny 15:15 Marina - telenowela 16:15 Rozmowy w toku - talk-show 17:25 Sędzia Anna Maria Wesołowska - serial fabularno-dokumentalny 18:25 Detektywi - serial fabularno-dokumentalny 19:00 Fakty 19:30 Pogoda 19:40 Sport - program informacyjny 19:50 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 20:00 Superkino: Władca Pierścieni: Drużyna Pierścienia - film fantasy 23:45 Przylądek strachu - thriller 02:15 Jaja ze stali - program rozrywkowy 03:00 Nocne igraszki - program interaktywny 04:00 Telesklep 04:20 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 04:40 Nic straconego - programy powtórkowe TVN 7 05:40 Maraton uśmiechu - program rozrywkowy 06:10 Telesklep 07:10 Maraton uśmiechu - program rozrywkowy 07:40 Krąg miłości - serial obyczajowy 08:40 Gorzka zemsta - telenowela 09:35 Kryminalni: Balkon z widokiem - serial kryminalny 10:40 Łowcy koszmarów - serial science fiction 11:40 Zabawa od kuchni - konkurs interaktywny 12:40 Telesklep 13:55 Gorzka zemsta - telenowela 14:55 Maraton uśmiechu - program rozrywkowy 15:25 Maraton uśmiechu - program rozrywkowy 15:55 Przyjaciele - serial komediowy 16:25 Pomoc domowa - serial komediowy 17:00 Kryminalni: Dziennikarka - serial kryminalny 18:05 Łowcy koszmarów - serial science fiction 19:05 Przyjaciele - serial komediowy 19:35 Pomoc domowa - serial komediowy 20:10 Wioska przeklętych - horror science fiction 22:10 Opiekunka - thriller 00:05 Wioska przeklętych - horror science fiction 01:55 Wyścig po kasę - teleturniej interaktywny TV 4 05:45 Cała prawda - niezwykłe historie zwykłych ludzi - talk-show 06:30 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muzyczny 07:35 TV Market - magazyn reklamowy 08:05 Cała prawda - niezwykłe historie zwykłych ludzi - talk-show 09:05 Saint-Tropez - serial obyczajowy 10:10 Big Brother 4.1 - prosto z domu - reality show 10:40 South Beach - serial obyczajowy 11:40 Big Brother 4.1 - reality show 12:40 Wybrańcy fortuny - serial obyczajowy 13:40 Skrzydła - serial komediowy 14:15 Wygraj fortunę - teleturniej 15:15 Magazyn żużlowy 15:45 Saint-Tropez - serial obyczajowy 16:55 Dharma i Greg - serial komediowy 17:25 Chcę być piękna - reality show 18:30 Big Brother 4.1 - prosto z domu - reality show 19:00 Zamieńmy się żonami: Ast / Green - reality show 20:00 Big Brother 4.1 - reality show 21:00 Kości - serial kryminalny 22:00 Kości - serial kryminalny 23:00 Big Brother 4.1 - extra - reality show 23:30 Playboy: Carnal Desires - film erotyczny 01:30 Playboy special: Dziewczyna roku 2004 - Carmella DeCesare - film erotyczny 02:30 Wydarzenia, sport, pogoda 03:05 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muzyczny 03:55 Alicia Keys w Amsterdamie - koncert 04:45 Zakończenie programu Tele 5 05:50 Voltron - obrońca wszechświata - serial animowany 06:20 Zbuntowana - telenowela 07:05 Pogoda 07:15 Mroczny rycerz - serial przygodowy 08:20 Andromeda - serial science fiction 09:10 Buon Appetito! - magazyn kulinarny 10:15 Akademia fitnessu i kulturystyki - program sportowy 10:40 Telezakupy 12:55 Zbuntowana - telenowela 13:35 Ty albo nikt - telenowela 14:05 Werdykt - program publicystyczny 15:05 Brygada Acapulco - serial obyczajowy 16:05 Mroczny rycerz - serial przygodowy 17:05 Ty albo nikt - telenowela 17:30 Lub czasopisma - program rozrywkowy 17:45 Pogoda 17:55 Andromeda - serial science fiction 18:45 Brygada Acapulco - serial obyczajowy 19:45 Pogoda 20:00 Zatańcz z mordercą - film sensacyjny 21:45 Pogoda 21:50 Plusy dodatnie, plusy ujemne - program publicystyczny 22:45 Lub czasopisma - program rozrywkowy 23:05 Gorączka w mieście - serial kryminalny 00:05 Sekrety i zdrady - film erotyczny 01:40 When Sex Goes Wrong - serial komediowy 03:20 Rybia nocka Polonia 1 06.35 Sally czarodziejka (odc. 91) serial animowany 06.55 Super Dan (odc. 10) serial animowany 07.15 Prognoza pogody 07.20 Cierpieć z miłości (odc. 54) telenowela reż. Sérgio Mattar, wyk. Elaine Cristina, Ivina Bonifacio, Altar Lima, Roberto Pirillo 08.10 Top Shop magazyn reklamowy 19.00 Cierpieć z miłości (odc. 55) telenowela reż. Sérgio Mattar, wyk. Elaine Cristina, Ivina Bonifacio, Altar Lima, Roberto Pirillo 19.40 Prognoza pogody 19.45 Anioł stróż (odc. 3) serial obyczajowy reż. Gianfrancesco Lazotti, wyk. Lino Banfi, Giovanna Ralli, Fabrizio Costa, Francesca Rettondini 20.45 Lub czasopisma program rozrywkowy 20.55 Prognoza pogody 21.00 Z nienawiści, z miłości dramat kryminalny reż. Nelo Risi, wyk. Serena Grandi, Laura del Sol, Gerardo Amato, Vincenzo Crivello 22.45 Zaniedbywana mężatka magazyn erotyczny 23.00 Polskie Foki magazyn erotyczny 23.35 V 7 program erotyczny 23.40 News program erotyczny 23.50 Amore TV magazyn erotyczny 00.00 Turbo Sex Hotel program erotyczny 00.10 Erotyczne sensacje program erotyczny 00.30 Top modelki program erotyczny 00.45 Reflex magazyn erotyczny 00.55 Erotyczna giełda program erotyczny 01.10 Night Shop magazyn erotyczny 01.25 Turbo Sex Hotel program erotyczny 01.45 Zaniedbywana mężatka magazyn erotyczny 02.00 Night Shop magazyn erotyczny 02.10 Foki Ewa program erotyczny 02.30 Night Shop magazyn erotyczny 02.40 Oferty towarzyskie program erotyczny 03.00 Turbo Sex Hotel program erotyczny 03.20 Night Shop magazyn erotyczny 03.35 Gry na telefon program interaktywny TV Polonia 06:00 Kawa czy herbata? - w tym: Wiadomości skrót 6:30, 7:00, 7:30; Pogoda 6:32, 7:05, 7:34; Biznesowa piątka 6:18 ; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:00 Wiadomości; STEREO 08:10 Pogoda; STEREO 08:15 Kwadrans po ósmej; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:35 Bajkonurrr, czyli w świecie książek dla dzieci; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:45 Nigdzie w świecie nie znajdziecie; magazyn; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:00 Podróż za jeden uśmiech - odc. 6/7 Polowanie na kapelusz; serial przygodowy TVP; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:30 U steru Wileńszczyzny (U steru Wileńszczyzny); reportaż kraj prod.Litwa (2007); Dla małoletnich od lat 7 09:50 Było, nie minęło; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:15 Bzik kulturalny; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:45 Z daleka, a z bliska; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:30 Plebania - odc. 914; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:00 Wiadomości; STEREO 12:10 Klan - odc. 1296; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:35 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:45 Polska na weekend - Babiogórska jesień na weekend; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:10 Hity satelity; STEREO 13:25 Ożenek; spektakl teatralny; reż.:Jerzy Stuhr; wyk.:Maria Peszek, Małgorzata Hajewska, Anna Seniuk, Zbigniew Zamachowski, Jerzy Stuhr, Krzysztof Globisz, Jan Peszek, Jerzy Trela, Agata Pruchniewska, Zbigniew Kosowski; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:40 Relacja z XV Międzynarodowych Targów Turystycznych (relacja I); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:00 Polska z bocznej drogi - Ucieczka przed wschodem słońca; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:15 Film znaleziony w Katyniu; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Polska (1992); reż.:Józef Gębski; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:45 To jest temat - Karety hrabiego Waldsteina; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 15:55 Ulice Kultury - (37); magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:10 Filmowa Encyklopedia Łodzi i okolic - Łódź - miasto 4 - ch kultur - Polacy; reportaż; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:30 Wojciech Cejrowski- boso przez świat - odc. 12 Karnawał na Wyspach; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:00 Teleexpress; STEREO 17:15 Bajkonurrr, czyli w świecie książek dla dzieci; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:25 Nigdzie w świecie nie znajdziecie; magazyn 17:40 U steru Wileńszczyzny (U steru Wileńszczyzny); reportaż kraj prod.Litwa (2007); Dla małoletnich od lat 7 18:05 Polska na weekend - Babiogórska jesień na weekend; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:30 Hity satelity; STEREO 18:45 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:50 Plebania - odc. 914; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:15 Dobranocka - Pampalini, łowca zwierząt - Pampalini i Yeti; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości; STEREO 19:55 Sport; STEREO 20:05 Pogoda; STEREO 20:10 Klan - odc. 1296; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:35 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 291 Wielka wyprawa; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:25 Porozmawiaj z Haliną - (3); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:55 Relacja z XV Międzynarodowych Targów Turystycznych (relacja II); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:10 Kino Sąsiadów - Pociąg życia (Train de vie) 98'; film fabularny kraj prod.Francja, Belgia, Holandia, Rumunia, Izrael (1998); reż.:Radu Mihaileanu; wyk.:Lionel Abelanski, Clement Harare, Michel Muller, Johan Leysen, Marie Jose-Nat; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 23:55 Panorama; STEREO 00:10 Pogoda; STEREO 00:15 Sport Telegram; STEREO 00:20 Polska na weekend - Babiogórska jesień na weekend; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:45 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:55 Plebania - odc. 914; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:15 Dobranocka za oceanem - Pampalini, łowca zwierząt - Pampalini i Yeti; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:30 Wiadomości; STEREO 01:55 Sport; STEREO 02:00 Klan - odc. 1296; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:25 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 291 Wielka wyprawa; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:15 Porozmawiaj z Haliną (3); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:45 Hity satelity; STEREO 04:00 Kino Sąsiadów - Pociąg życia (Train de vie) 98'; film fabularny kraj prod.Francja, Belgia, Holandia, Rumunia, Izrael (1998); reż.:Radu Mihaileanu; wyk.:Lionel Abelanski, Clement Harare, Michel Muller, Johan Leysen, Marie Jose-Nat; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 05:40 Relacja z XV Międzynarodowych Targów Turystycznych (relacja II); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych TVP Kultura 09:00 Przewodnik; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:05 Studio Kultura - Informacje; STEREO 09:10 Polski film fantastyczny - Zmartwychwstanie Offlanda; film TVP; reż.:Jerzy Zarzycki; wyk.:Andrzej Antkowiak, Wanda Koczeska, Piotr Pawłowski, Jan Kobuszewski, Elżbieta Starostecka, Ryszard Barycz, Wanda Jakubińska, Marian Nowicki; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:40 Polski film fantastyczny - Pożarowisko; film fabularny; reż.:Ryszard Ber; wyk.:Mieczysław Czechowicz, Wiesław Michnikowski, Aleksandra Leszczyńska, Zofia Merle, Henryk Borowski, Jan Matyjaszkiewicz, Ryszard Pietruski, Kazimierz Rudzki, Alina Janowska; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:10 Strefa sztuki - Jacek Malczewski i symbolizm polski; film dokumentalny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:35 Strefa sztuki - Wielcy reformatorzy teatru - Andrzej Pronaszko 1888 - 1961; film dokumentalny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:00 Dział przesyłek niedoręczonych (Dead Letter Office); dramat obyczajowy kraj prod.Australia (1998); reż.:John Ruane; wyk.:Miranda Otto, George Del Hoyo, Nicolas Bell, Syd Brisbane, Georgina Naidu, Barry Otto; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:30 Jarocin po latach - IRA; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:00 Rozmowy istotne - Wiktor Jerofiejew; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:25 Reżyserzy - Rozmowa z Fritzem Langiem (Conversation with Fritz Lang); film dokumentalny kraj prod.USA (1974); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:15 Syd Barrett i Pink Floyd (The Syd Barrett & Pink Floyd Story); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2004); Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:05 Kino jest sztuką - Dziura (Dong (The Hole)); dramat kraj prod.Francja, TAJWAN (1998); reż.:Tsai Ming-liang; wyk.:Miao Tien, Tony Hsiang-chu, Kang-sheng Lee, Lin Hui-chin, Kuei-Mei Yang, Tien Miao; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:35 Imre Kertesz - tylko wspomnienia przynoszą ulgę (Imre Kertesz); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Polska, Niemcy (1997); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:55 Przewodnik; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:05 Erik Satie - fałszywe tropy (Erik Satie - Wrong Tracks); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Niemcy (1996); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:00 Kino krótkich filmów - To, co łączy i dzieli (Strings); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Kanada (1991); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:15 Na weekend ; magazyn kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:30 Studio Kultura - Rozmowy; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:00 Dom - odc. 3/25 - Warkocze naszych dziewcząt będą białe; serial TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:20 Jarocin po latach - Big Cyc; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:30 Krąg 0 - Narodziny (Ringu 0 - Birthday); film sensacyjny kraj prod.Japonia (2000); reż.:Norio Tsuruta; wyk.:Yukie Nakama, Seiichi Tanabe, Kumiko Aso; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 22:15 Studio Kultura - Rozmowy; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:45 Boża podszewka - odc. 3; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 23:40 Wyrośli z lat 80. - Danielle Dax; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 23:50 Danielle Dax w Londynie (Danielle Dax - Live from London); program muzyczny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (1983); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:50 Przewodnik; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:00 Kino nocne - Pokój z widokiem (A room with a view); film fabularny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (1985); reż.:James Ivory; wyk.:Julian Sands, Maggie Smith, Helena Bonham Carter, Judi Dench, Denholm Elliot, Daniel Day-Lewis; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:50 Na weekend; magazyn kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:05 Studio Kultura - Rozmowy; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:30 Zakończenie programu Canal + 07:00 Łapu-capu - chochliki telewizyjne 07:10 Nie przegap - magazyn informacyjny 07:20 Simpsonowie III - serial animowany odc. 4 07:45 Łapu-capu - chochliki telewizyjne 08:00 Legenda Butcha i Sundance'a - western 09:30 Ostatnie wakacje - komedia 11:25 Cudowne dziecko - film obyczajowy 13:10 Samoloty, poci±gi i samochody - komedia 14:50 Dom nadziei - dramat obyczajowy 16:30 Osama - dramat obyczajowy 18:00 Gwiazdy i gwiazdorzy - serial dokumentalny odc. 3 18:35 Eureka: Kosmita - serial SF odc. 4 19:25 Rockefeller Plaza 30 - serial komediowy odc. 18 20:00 Łapu-capu - chochliki telewizyjne 20:10 Simpsonowie III - serial animowany odc. 5 20:35 Nie przegap - magazyn informacyjny 20:45 Łapu-capu - chochliki telewizyjne 21:00 Premiera San Antonio - komedia sensacyjna 22:40 Snoop Dogg - Drop It Like It's Hot - koncert 23:55 Get Rich or Die Tryin' - dramat biograficzny 01:55 Ziemia żywych trupów - horror 03:25 Wszystkie niewidzialne dzieci - dramat obyczajowy 05:30 Constans - film psychologiczny HBO Comedy 10:00 Dzieciak i ja - komedia 11:35 Nieudacznik - komedia 13:05 Najlepszy strzał - komedia romantyczna 14:45 Chłopaki 4 - komedia 16:50 Nieudacznik - komedia 18:20 Najlepszy strzał - komedia romantyczna 20:00 Ekipa 2 - serial komediowy odc. 6 20:30 Odkrycie profesora Krippendorfa - komedia 22:05 Szara ciężarówka w kolorze czerwonym - komedia przygodowa 23:50 Ekipa 2 - serial komediowy odc. 6 00:20 Deuce Bigalow: Boski żigolo w Europie - komedia 01:55 Anonimowi Krwiopijcy - komedia Canal + Film 08.30 Rok spokojnego słońca dramat psychologiczny reż. Krzysztof Zanussi, wyk. Maja Komorowska, Scott Wilson, Hanna Skarżanka, Ewa Dałkowska 10.25 Poirot - Karty na stół film kryminalny reż. Sarah Harding, wyk. David Suchet, Cordelia Bugeja, Philip Bowen, Zoë Wanamaker 12.00 Łapu-capu chochliki telewizyjne 12.10 Simpsonowie III (odc. 4) serial animowany 12.35 Nie przegap magazyn informacyjny 12.45 Łapu-capu chochliki telewizyjne 13.00 Sztuka zrywania komedia romantyczna reż. Peyton Reed, wyk. Jennifer Aniston, Vince Vaughn, Jon Favreau, Jason Bateman 14.45 Deser - Refleksy film krótkometrażowy 14.55 Podwójne zagrożenie film sensacyjny reż. Bruce Beresford, wyk. Tommy Lee Jones, Bruce Greenwood, Ashley Judd, Annabeth Gish 16.40 Przez ogień film obyczajowy reż. Michael Phelan, wyk. Sean Patrick Flanery, Melina Kanakaredes, JoBeth Williams, Pablo Schreiber 18.15 Młody Frankenstein komedia reż. Mel Brooks, wyk. Gene Wilder, Marty Feldman, Teri Garr, Madeline Kahn 20.00 Decydująca gra thriller reż. Andy Cheng, wyk. Cuba Gooding Jr., Angie Harmon, James Woods, Burt Reynolds 21.35 W rytmie serca dramat kryminalny reż. Jacques Audiard, wyk. Romain Duris, Linh Dan Pham, Niels Arestrup, Jonathan Zaccai 23.20 San Antonio komedia sensacyjna reż. Frédéric Auburtin, wyk. Gérard Lanvin, Gérard Depardieu, Lucy Harrison, Patrick Médioni 00.55 Życie Carlita - Początek dramat sensacyjny reż. Michael Bregman, wyk. Jay Hernandez, Mario Van Peebles, Luis Guzmán, Sean "P. Diddy" Combs 02.30 Oby do wiosny dramat obyczajowy reż. Adam Rapp, wyk. Ed Harris, Zooey Deschanel, Will Ferrell, Amelia Warner 04.10 Emilia komedia reż. Piotr Matwiejczyk, wyk. Aleksandra Ząb, Arkadiusz Jakubik, Grzegorz Halama, Jan Machulski 05.30 Hot Shots! 2 komedia reż. Jim Abrahams, wyk. Charlie Sheen, Lloyd Bridges, Richard Crenna, Valeria Golino HBO 06.00 Moja przyjaciółka gwiazdka film animowany reż. Thilo Rothkirch, Piet De Rycker 07.25 Annapolis dramat obyczajowy reż. Justin Lin, wyk. James Franco, Donnie Wahlberg, Jordana Brewster, McCaleb Burnett 09.10 Be Cool komedia kryminalna reż. F. Gary Gray, wyk. John Travolta, Uma Thurman, Vince Vaughn, Cedric the Entertainer 11.05 Najwspanialsza gra w dziejach dramat biograficzny reż. Bill Paxton, wyk. Shia LaBeouf, Stephen Dillane, Elias Koteas, Peter Firth 13.05 Terry dramat obyczajowy reż. Don McBrearty, wyk. Shawn Ashmore, Noah Reid, Matt Gordon, Ryan McDonald 14.35 Duma: Podróż do domu film przygodowy reż. Carroll Ballard, wyk. Alex Michaeletos, Campbell Scott, Mary Makhatho, Nthabiseng Kenoshi 16.15 I żyli długo i szczęśliwie komediodramat reż. Yvan Attal, wyk. Yvan Attal, Alain Chabat, Emmanuelle Seigner, Charlotte Gainsbourg 18.00 Polubić czy poślubić komedia romantyczna reż. Andy Tennant, wyk. Matthew Perry, Salma Hayek, Jon Tenney, Carlos Gomez 19.45 Premiera - Cinema, cinema magazyn filmowy 20.10 Dom woskowych ciał horror reż. Jaume Collet-Serra, wyk. Elisha Cuthbert, Paris Hilton, Chad Michael Murray, Brian Van Holt 22.00 Premiera - Hostel horror reż. Eli Roth, wyk. Jay Hernandez, Derek Richardson, Eythor Gudjonsson, Barbara Nedeljakova 23.35 Mój pierwszy ślub komedia romantyczna reż. Laurent Firode, wyk. Rachael Leigh Cook, Kenny Doughty, Paul Hopkins, Valerie Mahaffey 01.05 Zagniewani młodociani komedia reż. Hart Bochner, wyk. Jon Lovitz, Tia Carrere, Louise Fletcher, Mekhi Phifer 02.30 Tulipany film obyczajowy reż. Jacek Borcuch, wyk. Jan Nowicki, Zygmunt Malanowicz, Tadeusz Pluciński, Małgorzata Braunek 04.05 Przerwana cisza thriller reż. Scott Weber, wyk. Helene Joy, Jennifer Beals, Lothaire Bluteau, Ed Begley Jr. Cinemax 06:00 Jak za dawnych, dobrych czasów - komedia romantyczna 07:40 Krucjata Bourne'a - thriller 09:30 Rzut karny - komedia 11:15 Peggy Sue wyszła za m±ż - komedia obyczajowa 13:00 Ogary Broadwayu - komedia 14:25 Bunt na Bounty - dramat przygodowy 16:35 Krucjata Bourne'a - thriller 18:20 Jak za dawnych, dobrych czasów - komedia romantyczna 20:00 Nowe spojrzenie Sklepik z horrorami - komedia 22:00 Dallas 362 - dramat obyczajowy 23:35 Mistrzowie horroru - serial grozy odc. 3 00:40 Zagrożenie dla społeczeństwa - dramat kryminalny 02:15 Druga prawda - dramat sensacyjny 04:05 Zodiak - thriller Ale Kino 08.00 Wojna światów - następne stulecie film SF reż. Piotr Szulkin, wyk. Roman Wilhelmi, Krystyna Janda, Wiesław Drzewicz, Mariusz Dmochowski 09.45 ostatni seans - Azjatycka odyseja filmowa: Korea (odc. 1/2) film dokumentalny 10.50 Ziemia i wolność dramat polityczny reż. Ken Loach, wyk. Ian Hart, Rosana Pastor, Suzanne Maddock, Icíar Bollaín 12.45 Za drzwiami Actors Studio: Renee Zellweger serial dokumentalny 13.45 Zagraj to jeszcze raz, Sam komedia reż. Herbert Ross, wyk. Woody Allen, Diane Keaton, Tony Roberts, Jerry Lacy 15.20 W starym dworku film psychologiczny reż. Andrzej Kotkowski, wyk. Gustaw Holoubek, Beata Tyszkiewicz, Jerzy Bończak, Grażyna Szapołowska 17.05 ostatni seans - Azjatycka odyseja filmowa: Centralna Azja film dokumentalny 18.10 Nosiła żółtą wstążkę western reż. John Ford, wyk. John Wayne, Joanne Dru, John Agar, Ben Johnson 20.00 P.S. komediodramat reż. Dylan Kidd, wyk. Laura Linney, Topher Grace, Gabriel Byrne, Marcia Gay Harden 21.45 Szósty zmysł thriller reż. M. Night Shyamalan, wyk. Bruce Willis, Haley Joel Osment, Olivia Williams, Toni Collette 23.40 13 Tzameti thriller reż. Géla Babluani, wyk. George Babluani, Pascal Bongard, Aurélien Recoing, Fred Ulysse 01.20 Dobry gliniarz dramat sensacyjny reż. Heywood Gould, wyk. Michael Keaton, Rene Russo, Anthony LaPaglia, Kevin Conway 03.05 Za drzwiami Actors Studio: George Carlin serial dokumentalny AXN Sci Fi 10.00 Martwa strefa (odc. 11) serial sensacyjny wyk. Anthony Michael Hall, Nicole de Boer, Chris Bruno, John L. Adams 11.00 Andromeda 5 (odc. 5) serial SF reż. Gene Roddenberry, wyk. Kevin Sorbo, Lexa Doig, Lisa Ryder, Keith Hamilton Cobb 12.00 Sliders: Piąty wymiar 3 (odc. 6) serial SF wyk. Jerry O'Connell, Cleavant Derricks, John Rhys-Davies, Sabrina Lloyd 13.00 Star Trek: Następne pokolenie 3 (odc. 19) serial SF wyk. Patrick Stewart, Jonathan Frakes, LeVar Burton, Marina Sirtis 14.00 Herkules (odc. 10) serial przygodowy wyk. Kevin Sorbo, Michael Hurst, Kevin Smith, Robert Trebor 15.00 Dobro kontra zło (odc. 14) serial SF wyk. Clayton Rohner, Richard Brooks, Googy Gress, Marshall Bell 16.00 Martwa strefa (odc. 11) serial sensacyjny wyk. Anthony Michael Hall, Nicole de Boer, Chris Bruno, John L. Adams 17.00 Andromeda 5 (odc. 5) serial SF reż. Gene Roddenberry, wyk. Kevin Sorbo, Lexa Doig, Lisa Ryder, Keith Hamilton Cobb 18.00 Sliders: Piąty wymiar 3 (odc. 6) serial SF wyk. Jerry O'Connell, Cleavant Derricks, John Rhys-Davies, Sabrina Lloyd 19.00 Star Trek: Następne pokolenie 3 (odc. 19) serial SF wyk. Patrick Stewart, Jonathan Frakes, LeVar Burton, Marina Sirtis 20.00 Herkules (odc. 10) serial przygodowy wyk. Kevin Sorbo, Michael Hurst, Kevin Smith, Robert Trebor 21.00 Dobro kontra zło (odc. 14) serial SF wyk. Clayton Rohner, Richard Brooks, Googy Gress, Marshall Bell 22.00 Władca zwierząt 2 (odc. 15) serial przygodowy reż. Peter Andrikidis, Ian Gilmour, wyk. Daniel Goddard, Dai Paterson, Ivor Kants, Emilie de Ravin 23.00 Andromeda 5 (odc. 6) serial SF reż. Gene Roddenberry, wyk. Kevin Sorbo, Lexa Doig, Lisa Ryder, Keith Hamilton Cobb 00.00 Sliders: Piąty wymiar 3 (odc. 7) serial SF wyk. Jerry O'Connell, Cleavant Derricks, John Rhys-Davies, Sabrina Lloyd 01.00 Star Trek: Następne pokolenie 3 (odc. 20) serial SF wyk. Patrick Stewart, Jonathan Frakes, LeVar Burton, Marina Sirtis 02.00 Herkules (odc. 11) serial przygodowy wyk. Kevin Sorbo, Michael Hurst, Kevin Smith, Robert Trebor 03.00 Dobro kontra zło (odc. 15) serial SF wyk. Clayton Rohner, Richard Brooks, Googy Gress, Marshall Bell TCM 06.45 Pani Soffel dramat obyczajowy reż. Gillian Armstrong, wyk. Diane Keaton, Mel Gibson, Matthew Modine, Edward Herrmann 08.35 Siedem narzeczonych dla siedmiu braci musical reż. Stanley Donen, wyk. Howard Keel, Jeff Richards, Russ Tamblyn, Tommy Rall 10.15 Ninoczka komedia reż. Ernst Lubitsch, wyk. Greta Garbo, Melvyn Douglas, Ina Claire, Bela Lugosi 12.05 Dwa tygodnie w innym mieście dramat obyczajowy reż. Vincente Minnelli, wyk. Claire Trevor, Cyd Charisse, Dahlia Lavi, Edward G. Robinson 14.00 Trzewiki rybaka dramat obyczajowy reż. Michael Anderson, wyk. Anthony Quinn, Laurence Olivier, Oskar Werner, David Janssen 16.30 Wspaniały świat braci Grimm baśń filmowa 18.45 O jednego szpiega za dużo komedia sensacyjna reż. Joseph Sargent, wyk. David McCallum, Rip Torn, Robert Vaughn, Dorothy Provine 20.30 Sala kinowa film dokumentalny 21.00 Tom Jones komedia przygodowa reż. Tony Richardson, wyk. Albert Finney, Susannah York, Hugh Griffith, Joan Greenwood 23.15 Wspaniały świat braci Grimm baśń filmowa 01.20 O jednego szpiega za dużo komedia sensacyjna reż. Joseph Sargent, wyk. David McCallum, Rip Torn, Robert Vaughn, Dorothy Provine 03.00 Tom Jones komedia przygodowa reż. Tony Richardson, wyk. Albert Finney, Susannah York, Hugh Griffith, Joan Greenwood 05.15 Yankee Doodle Dandy musical reż. Michael Curtiz, wyk. James Cagney, Joan Leslie, Walter Huston, Richard Whorf Kino Polska 06.00 Seans. Czasy i obyczaje 06.05 Seans. Czasy i obyczaje - PKF 29, 56. 06.25 Seans. Czasy i obyczaje - Cień. film sensacyjny reż. Jerzy Kawalerowicz, wyk. Emil Karewicz, Roman Kłosowski, Adolf Chronicki, Zygmunt Kęstowicz 08.05 Seans. Poprawka z historii 08.30 Seans. Poprawka z historii - Dzień oczyszczenia. film wojenny reż. Jerzy Passendorfer, wyk. Jerzy Trela, Stanisław Jasiukiewicz, Witold Pyrkosz, Barbara Sołtysik 10.15 Seans. Poprawka z historii - Operacja V-2. film dokumentalny 10.45 Seans. Gwiazda na horyzoncie - Magda Teresa Wójcik 10.50 Seans. Gwiazda na horyzoncie - Seans. Gwiazda na horyzoncie - Magda Teresa Wójcik. cykl 11.15 Seans. Gwiazda na horyzoncie - Przez dziewięć mostów. dramat obyczajowy reż. Ryszard Ber, wyk. Franciszek Pieczka, Magda Teresa Wójcik, Małgorzata Lorentowicz, Witold Dederko 12.25 Seans. Gwiazda na horyzoncie - Kim był Joe Louis?. melodramat reż. Juha Rosma, wyk. Anna Majcher, Ilkka Heiskanen, Artur Żmijewski, Magda Teresa Wójcik 14.00 Seans w Iluzjonie 14.05 Seans w Iluzjonie - Komentarz: Stanisław Janicki. 14.25 Seans w Iluzjonie - Wrzos. melodramat reż. Juliusz Gardan, wyk. Stanisława Angel-Engelówna, Hanna Brzezińska, Franciszek Brodniewicz, Mieczysława Ćwiklińska 16.10 Rodzina do kina 16.15 Rodzina do kina - Tabliczka marzenia. film obyczajowy reż. Zbigniew Chmielewski, wyk. Julia Łuczkowska, Jan Machulski, Andrzej Pstrąg, Anna Seniuk 17.50 Seans. Czasy i obyczaje 17.55 Seans. Czasy i obyczaje - PKF 29, 56. 18.20 Seans. Czasy i obyczaje - Cień. film sensacyjny reż. Jerzy Kawalerowicz, wyk. Emil Karewicz, Roman Kłosowski, Adolf Chronicki, Zygmunt Kęstowicz 20.00 Seans. Pan na ekranie - Jerzy Stefan Stawiński 20.05 Seans. Pan na ekranie - Jerzy Stefan Stawiński - Wypowiedź: Jerzy Stefan Stawinski. 20.30 Seans. Pan na ekranie - Jerzy Stefan Stawiński - Urodziny młodego warszawiaka. dramat wojenny reż. Czesław Petelski, Ewa Petelska, wyk. Piotr Łysak, Andrzej Łapicki, Jolanta Grusznic, Gabriela Kownacka 22.20 Warszawa - moja miłość film dokumentalny 22.45 Na ekranie i na planie (odc. 106) magazyn filmowy 23.05 Młode kadry - Adam Guziński 23.25 Młode kadry - Adam Guziński - Antychryst. film krótkometrażowy reż. Adam Guziński, wyk. Dariusz Maciuk, Marcin Załuski, Tomasz Szcześniak, Adam Witkowski 00.05 Seans. Gwiazda na horyzoncie - Magda Teresa Wójcik 00.10 Seans. Gwiazda na horyzoncie - Seans. Gwiazda na horyzoncie - Magda Teresa Wójcik. cykl 00.30 Seans. Gwiazda na horyzoncie - Przez dziewięć mostów. dramat obyczajowy reż. Ryszard Ber, wyk. Franciszek Pieczka, Magda Teresa Wójcik, Małgorzata Lorentowicz, Witold Dederko 01.45 Seans. Gwiazda na horyzoncie - Kim był Joe Louis?. melodramat reż. Juha Rosma, wyk. Anna Majcher, Ilkka Heiskanen, Artur Żmijewski, Magda Teresa Wójcik 03.05 Seans. Poprawka z historii 03.20 Seans. Poprawka z historii - Hubal. film wojenny reż. Bohdan Poręba, wyk. Ryszard Filipski, Małgorzata Potocka, Tadeusz Janczar, Emil Karewicz Canal + Sport 07.00 Piłka nożna - Serie A magazyn ligi włoskiej 07.30 Piłka nożna - Primera Division magazyn ligi hiszpańskiej 08.00 Piłka nożna - Klub kibica: Mecz Lech Poznań - PGE GKS Bełchatów 10.15 Piłka nożna - Liga+Extra magazyn ligi polskiej 12.00 Piłka nożna. Inteligencja zbiorowa film dokumentalny 13.00 Piłka nożna - Serie A magazyn ligi włoskiej 13.30 Piłka nożna - Primera Division magazyn ligi hiszpańskiej 14.00 Żużel: Grand Prix Polski 18.00 NFL Game Day magazyn sportowy 18.30 Koszykówka kobiet - WNBA Action magazyn sportowy 19.00 Liga gra magazyn piłkarski 19.40 Piłka nożna - Wstęp do meczu 20.00 Piłka nożna - Orange Ekstraklasa: Mecz Kolporter Korona Kielce - Legia Warszawa 22.15 16 przecznic film sensacyjny reż. Richard Donner, wyk. Bruce Willis, Mos Def, David Morse, Cylk Cozart 00.00 Liga gra magazyn piłkarski 00.40 Piłka nożna - Wstęp do meczu 01.00 Piłka nożna - Orange Ekstraklasa: Mecz Kolporter Korona Kielce - Legia Warszawa 03.15 Piłka nożna - Ligue 1 magazyn ligi francuskiej 03.45 Piłka nożna - Premiership magazyn ligi angielskiej 04.15 Piłka nożna - Serie A magazyn ligi włoskiej 04.45 Piłka nożna - Primera Division magazyn ligi hiszpańskiej 05.15 Miłość, szmaragd i krokodyl film przygodowy Kuchnia.tv 07.00 Telesprzedaż 07.30 Para w kuchni: W pergaminie i w folii (odc. 17) magazyn kulinarny 08.00 Gotowanie dla dzieci z Luisem: Jajecznica (odc. 1) magazyn kulinarny 08.10 Julie gotuje: Ciasto dla zakochanych (odc. 80) magazyn kulinarny 08.15 Telesprzedaż 08.50 Bosonoga Contessa: Z soboty na niedzielę (odc. 33) magazyn kulinarny 09.15 Delia na lato: Letnie ryby i owoce morza (odc. 4) magazyn kulinarny 09.45 Na słodko 2: Płatki owsiane (odc. 25) magazyn kulinarny 10.40 Zgrabne gotowanie (odc. 24) magazyn kulinarny 11.05 Dania w pół godziny: Frykasy bez węglowodanów (odc. 45) magazyn kulinarny 11.30 Telesprzedaż 12.05 Gotuj z Kuroniem: Kebapczety (odc. 3) magazyn kulinarny 12.35 Gotowanie dla dzieci z Luisem: Jajecznica (odc. 1) magazyn kulinarny 12.45 Telesprzedaż 13.20 Zgrabne gotowanie (odc. 24) magazyn kulinarny 13.45 Martha 2: Bill Hemmer (odc. 14) talk-show 14.30 Julie gotuje: Ciasto dla zakochanych (odc. 80) magazyn kulinarny 14.35 Na słodko 2: Wiórki kokosowe (odc. 26) magazyn kulinarny 15.00 Para w kuchni: Makarony (odc. 18) magazyn kulinarny 15.30 Zgrabne gotowanie (odc. 25) magazyn kulinarny 15.55 Bosonoga Contessa: Kolacja w pięć dni (odc. 34) magazyn kulinarny 16.20 Dania w pół godziny: Późna kolacja (odc. 46) magazyn kulinarny 16.45 Julie gotuje: Ciasto dla zakochanych (odc. 80) magazyn kulinarny 16.50 Delia na lato: Letni ogródek (odc. 10) magazyn kulinarny 17.25 Surfing po menu 4: Hawke's Bay (odc. 6/8) magazyn kulinarny 17.55 Sobota w kuchni: Reza Mahammad, Manju Malhi i Andy Varma (odc. 49) magazyn kulinarny 18.25 Nagi szef: Ojciec chrzestny (odc. 18) magazyn poradnikowy 19.00 Julie gotuje: Ciasto dla zakochanych (odc. 80) magazyn kulinarny 19.05 Martha 2: Jason Biggs i Paul Walker (odc. 15) talk-show 19.50 Gotowanie dla dzieci z Luisem: Koktail bar (odc. 2) magazyn kulinarny 20.00 Kucharz Jamiego serial dokumentalny 20.55 Moja restauracja górą 2 (odc. 3) reality show 22.00 Grillowanie z Ainsleyem od A do Z: Afryka Południowa (odc. 3) magazyn kulinarny 22.30 Sposób na przyjęcie: Wielkie grillowanie (odc. 2) magazyn poradnikowy 22.55 Kolacja jak z pudełeczka (odc. 4) magazyn kulinarny 23.20 Sobota w kuchni: Lesley Waters i Frank Bordoni (odc. 48) magazyn kulinarny 23.45 Nagi szef: Rockowa pieczeń (odc. 17) magazyn poradnikowy 00.15 Telesprzedaż 01.20 Surfing po menu 4: Wairarapa (odc. a5/8) magazyn kulinarny 01.50 Słodki drań: Podwieczorek (odc. 1) magazyn kulinarny 02.20 Bosonoga Contessa: Kolacja w pięć dni (odc. 34) magazyn kulinarny 02.45 Dania w pół godziny: Bożonarodzeniowy obiad (odc. 48) magazyn kulinarny 03.10 Zgrabne gotowanie (odc. 25) magazyn kulinarny 03.35 Słodki drań: Podwieczorek (odc. 1) magazyn kulinarny 04.05 Para w kuchni: W pergaminie i w folii (odc. 17) magazyn kulinarny 04.35 Bosonoga Contessa: Kolacja w pięć dni (odc. 34) magazyn kulinarny 05.00 Zgrabne gotowanie (odc. 25) magazyn kulinarny MiniMini 06.00 Miś Uszatek (odc. 3) serial animowany 06.10 Miś Uszatek (odc. 4) serial animowany 06.20 Miś Uszatek (odc. 5) serial animowany 06.30 Tabaluga (odc. 10) serial animowany 06.55 Tomek i przyjaciele (odc. 30) serial animowany 07.05 Pszczółka Maja (odc. 77) serial animowany 07.30 Witaj, Franklin (odc. 46) serial animowany 07.55 Świnka Peppa (odc. 20) serial animowany 08.00 Noddy (odc. 18) serial animowany 08.10 Powiedz to z Noddym kurs języka angielskiego dla dzieci 08.15 Pomysłowy wnuczek (odc. 1) serial animowany 08.25 Świnka Peppa (odc. 19) serial animowany 08.35 Listy od Feliksa (odc. 14) serial animowany 08.50 Rumcajs (odc. 10) serial animowany 09.00 Zdjęciaki (odc. 2) serial animowany 09.05 Mały pingwin Pik-Pok (odc. 9) serial animowany 09.20 Niedźwiedź w dużym niebieskim domu (odc. 18) program dla dzieci 09.45 Bracia koala (odc. 29) serial animowany 10.00 Świat Elmo (odc. 6) serial animowany 10.15 Bawmy się, Sezamku (odc. 22) serial animowany 10.40 Globtroter Grover (odc. 15) serial animowany 10.45 Sesame English (odc. 42) serial animowany 11.00 Noddy (odc. 17) serial animowany 11.10 Powiedz to z Noddym kurs języka angielskiego dla dzieci 11.15 Pomysłowy Dobromir (odc. 20) serial animowany 11.25 Świnka Peppa (odc. 18) serial animowany 11.35 Listy od Feliksa (odc. 13) serial animowany 11.50 Rumcajs (odc. 9) serial animowany 12.00 Tabaluga (odc. 3) serial animowany 12.30 Kacze opowieści (odc. 11) serial animowany 12.55 Przygody kota Filemona (odc. 25) serial animowany 13.05 Małe zoo Lucy (odc. 17) serial animowany 13.20 Magiczne przygody misia Ruperta (odc. 20) serial animowany 13.30 Szczenięce lata Clifforda (odc. 9) serial animowany 14.00 Miś Uszatek (odc. 104) serial animowany 14.10 Miś Uszatek (odc. 1) serial animowany 14.20 Miś Uszatek (odc. 2) serial animowany 14.30 Tabaluga (odc. 9) serial animowany 14.55 Tomek i przyjaciele (odc. 29) serial animowany 15.05 Pszczółka Maja (odc. 76) serial animowany 15.30 Witaj, Franklin (odc. 45) serial animowany 15.55 Świnka Peppa (odc. 19) serial animowany 16.00 Zdjęciaki (odc. 1) serial animowany 16.05 Mały pingwin Pik-Pok (odc. 8) serial animowany 16.20 Niedźwiedź w dużym niebieskim domu (odc. 17) program dla dzieci 16.45 Bracia koala (odc. 28) serial animowany 17.00 Świat Elmo (odc. 5) serial animowany 17.15 Bawmy się, Sezamku (odc. 21) serial animowany 17.40 Globtroter Grover (odc. 14) serial animowany 17.45 Sesame English (odc. 41) serial animowany 18.00 Tabaluga (odc. 4) serial animowany 18.30 Kacze opowieści (odc. 12) serial animowany 18.55 Przygody kota Filemona (odc. 26) serial animowany 19.05 Małe zoo Lucy (odc. 18) serial animowany 19.20 Magiczne przygody misia Ruperta (odc. 21) serial animowany 19.30 Szczenięce lata Clifforda (odc. 10) serial animowany Zig Zap 06.00 Histeria: Wojna o niepodległość 2 (odc. 12) serial animowany 06.25 Pinky i Mózg: Pinky i Mózg i Larry (odc. 28) serial animowany 06.50 Ekstremalne kaczory: Złapać kometę (odc. 5) serial animowany 07.00 Freakazoid (odc. 6) serial animowany 07.25 Friday Wear: Kapuśniak (odc. 19) serial animowany 07.30 Płaskmania: Świat mody/Policjanci i złodzieje (odc. 19) serial animowany 08.00 Klub Winx 3 (odc. 24) serial animowany 08.30 Skyland: Początek nowego świata (odc. 17) serial animowany 08.55 Zakręceni gliniarze: Wzgardzona miłość (odc. 13) serial animowany 09.20 Planeta rocka: Sugababes (odc. 16) serial dokumentalny 09.45 Kod Lyoko: Pan Puk (odc. 31) serial animowany 10.10 Karol do kwadratu: Klonie wróć do domu (odc. 26) serial animowany 10.35 Histeria: Bardzo stara historia (odc. 13) serial animowany 11.00 Pinky i Mózg: Feldmanowie, moi przyjaciele (odc. 29) serial animowany 11.25 Ekstremalne kaczory: Owca (odc. 6) serial animowany 11.35 Friday Wear: Acun - Fu (odc. 20) serial animowany 11.40 Freakazoid (odc. 7) serial animowany 12.05 Na wysokiej fali (odc. 30) serial dla młodzieży 12.30 Lizzie McGuire 3: Najlepiej ubrana w szkole (odc. 5) serial komediowy wyk. Hilary Duff, Adam Lamberg, Lalaine, Jake Thomas 12.55 To tylko gra: Napięty plan (odc. 8) serial dla młodzieży 13.20 Zagubieni z lotu 29: Samotność króla (odc. 3) serial przygodowy wyk. Allen Alvarado, Corbin Bleu, Hallee Hirsh, Jeremy James Kissner 13.45 Zoey 101: Impreza na plaży (odc. 13) serial komediowy wyk. Jamie Lynn Spears, Paul Butcher, Sean Flynn, Kristin Herrera 14.20 Degrassi - nowe pokolenie: Dorosła miłość (odc. 77) serial obyczajowy 14.45 Kod Lyoko: Walentynki (odc. 32) serial animowany 15.10 Płaskmania: Świat bajek/Miłość niejedno ma imię (odc. 20) serial animowany 15.35 Klub Winx 3 (odc. 25) serial animowany 16.00 Kelly Osbourne w Japonii reality show 16.25 Wielka płyta program dla nastolatków 17.00 Planeta rocka: Tracy Chapman (odc. 17) serial dokumentalny 17.25 Adrenalina program sportowy 18.00 Karol do kwadratu 2: Zagubiony w dziczy (odc. 1) serial animowany 18.25 Na wysokiej fali (odc. 31) serial dla młodzieży 18.50 Zoey 101: Powrót do Akademii (odc. 14) serial komediowy wyk. Jamie Lynn Spears, Paul Butcher, Sean Flynn, Kristin Herrera 19.15 Lizzie McGuire 3: Po prostu przyjaciele (odc. 6) serial komediowy wyk. Hilary Duff, Adam Lamberg, Lalaine, Jake Thomas 19.40 Zagubieni z lotu 29: Gdzie jest woda? (odc. 4) serial przygodowy wyk. Allen Alvarado, Corbin Bleu, Hallee Hirsh, Jeremy James Kissner 20.00 To tylko gra: Nie jesteśmy rodziną (odc. 9) serial dla młodzieży 20.25 Degrassi - nowe pokolenie: Zmiana planów (odc. 78) serial obyczajowy Discovery Science 06.00 Wiatr w żaglach (odc. 6) serial dokumentalny 06.25 Wielka niewiadoma (odc. 5) serial dokumentalny 06.50 Jak to jest zrobione? (odc. 32) serial dokumentalny 07.15 Jak to jest zrobione? (odc. 33) serial dokumentalny 07.40 Czas przyszły: Zdrowa żywność serial dokumentalny 08.10 Planeta żywiołów: Tornado serial dokumentalny 09.00 Człowiek i jego rakieta film dokumentalny 10.00 Jak to jest zrobione? (odc. 32) serial dokumentalny 10.30 Jak to jest zrobione? (odc. 33) serial dokumentalny 11.00 Jurassica: Młode dinozaury serial dokumentalny 11.30 Jurassica: Dolina jadu serial dokumentalny 12.00 Wiatr w żaglach (odc. 6) serial dokumentalny 12.30 Wielka niewiadoma (odc. 5) serial dokumentalny 13.00 Jak to jest zrobione? (odc. 32) serial dokumentalny 13.30 Jak to jest zrobione? (odc. 33) serial dokumentalny 14.00 Planeta żywiołów: Tornado serial dokumentalny 15.00 Człowiek i jego rakieta film dokumentalny 16.00 Jak to jest zrobione? (odc. 32) serial dokumentalny 16.30 Jak to jest zrobione? (odc. 33) serial dokumentalny 17.00 Jurassica: Młode dinozaury serial dokumentalny 17.30 Jurassica: Dolina jadu serial dokumentalny 18.00 Latające maszyny braci Wright film dokumentalny 19.00 Spojrzenie w przyszłość (odc. 12) serial dokumentalny 20.00 Kręgi w zbożu film dokumentalny 21.00 W pogoni za pięknem: Kuszenie serial dokumentalny 22.00 Spojrzenie w przyszłość (odc. 12) serial dokumentalny 23.00 Łowcy duchów: Widmo z Wicklow serial dokumentalny 23.30 Łowcy duchów: Pole bitwy nad Sommą serial dokumentalny 00.00 Latające maszyny braci Wright film dokumentalny 00.50 Spojrzenie w przyszłość (odc. 12) serial dokumentalny 01.40 Czas przyszły: Wirusy serial dokumentalny 02.10 Kręgi w zbożu film dokumentalny 03.00 W pogoni za pięknem: Kuszenie serial dokumentalny 03.50 Spojrzenie w przyszłość (odc. 12) serial dokumentalny 04.40 Czas przyszły: Wirusy serial dokumentalny 05.10 Łowcy duchów: Widmo z Wicklow serial dokumentalny 05.35 Łowcy duchów: Pole bitwy nad Sommą serial dokumentalny National Geographic Channel HD 08.00 Agenci do spraw zwierząt: Podwójny kłopot serial dokumentalny 09.00 Katastrofa w przestworzach: Ukryte zagrożenie serial dokumentalny 10.00 Wielkie konstrukcje: Olbrzymie mosty - Chiny serial dokumentalny 11.00 Agenci do spraw zwierząt: Podwójny kłopot serial dokumentalny 12.00 Katastrofa w przestworzach: Ukryte zagrożenie serial dokumentalny 13.00 Wielkie konstrukcje: Olbrzymie mosty - Chiny serial dokumentalny 14.00 Agenci do spraw zwierząt: Podwójny kłopot serial dokumentalny 15.00 Katastrofa w przestworzach: Ukryte zagrożenie serial dokumentalny 16.00 Wielkie konstrukcje: Olbrzymie mosty - Chiny serial dokumentalny 17.00 Agenci do spraw zwierząt: Podwójny kłopot serial dokumentalny 18.00 Katastrofa w przestworzach: Ukryte zagrożenie serial dokumentalny 19.00 Wielkie konstrukcje: Olbrzymie mosty - Chiny serial dokumentalny 20.00 Jean Michel Cousteau: Oceaniczne przygody: Tor przeszkód dla wali szarych serial przyrodniczy 21.00 Katastrofa w przestworzach: Dziecko za sterami serial dokumentalny 22.00 Wielkie konstrukcje: Palmowa Wyspa w Dubaju serial dokumentalny 23.00 Jean Michel Cousteau: Oceaniczne przygody: Tor przeszkód dla wali szarych serial przyrodniczy 00.00 Katastrofa w przestworzach: Dziecko za sterami serial dokumentalny 01.00 Wielkie konstrukcje: Palmowa Wyspa w Dubaju serial dokumentalny BBC World 06.00 BBC News wiadomości 06.30 World Business Report magazyn informacyjny 07.00 BBC News wiadomości 07.30 World Business Report magazyn informacyjny 08.00 BBC News wiadomości 08.30 World Business Report magazyn informacyjny 08.45 Sport Today magazyn sportowy 09.00 BBC News wiadomości 09.30 Talking Movies magazyn filmowy 10.00 BBC News wiadomości 10.30 Extra Time 11.00 BBC News wiadomości 11.30 Click 12.00 BBC News wiadomości 12.30 World Business Report magazyn informacyjny 12.45 Sport Today magazyn sportowy 13.00 World News Today 14.00 BBC News wiadomości 14.30 World Business Report magazyn informacyjny 14.45 Sport Today magazyn sportowy 15.00 BBC News wiadomości 15.30 Asia Today magazyn aktualności 15.45 Sport Today magazyn sportowy 16.00 BBC News wiadomości 16.30 Extra Time 17.00 BBC News wiadomości 17.30 Our World 18.00 World News Today 19.00 BBC News wiadomości 19.30 World Business Report magazyn informacyjny 19.45 Sport Today magazyn sportowy 20.00 World News Today 21.00 BBC News wiadomości 21.30 Indian School 22.00 BBC News wiadomości 22.30 Extra Time 23.00 BBC News wiadomości 23.15 World Business Report magazyn informacyjny TVN 24 05:20 Supermeteo 05:30 Serwis informacyjny, pogoda 05:45 Serwis informacyjny, pogoda 06:00 Serwis informacyjny, pogoda 06:15 Serwis informacyjny, pogoda 06:30 Serwis informacyjny, pogoda 06:45 Serwis informacyjny, pogoda 07:00 Serwis informacyjny, pogoda 07:15 Serwis informacyjny, pogoda 07:30 Serwis informacyjny, pogoda 07:45 Serwis informacyjny, pogoda 08:00 Serwis informacyjny, pogoda 08:15 Serwis informacyjny, pogoda 08:30 Serwis informacyjny, pogoda 08:45 Serwis informacyjny, pogoda 09:00 Serwis informacyjny, pogoda 09:15 Serwis informacyjny, pogoda 09:30 Serwis informacyjny, pogoda 09:45 Serwis informacyjny, pogoda 10:00 Serwis informacyjny, pogoda 10:15 Serwis informacyjny, pogoda 10:30 Serwis informacyjny, pogoda 10:45 Serwis informacyjny, pogoda 11:00 Serwis informacyjny, sport, pogoda 11:30 Serwis informacyjny, sport, pogoda 12:00 Serwis informacyjny, sport, pogoda 12:30 Serwis informacyjny, sport, pogoda 13:00 Serwis informacyjny, sport, pogoda 13:30 Serwis informacyjny, sport, pogoda 14:00 Serwis informacyjny, sport, pogoda 14:30 Serwis informacyjny, sport, pogoda 15:00 Serwis informacyjny, sport, pogoda 15:30 Serwis informacyjny, sport, pogoda 16:00 Serwis informacyjny, sport, pogoda 16:30 Serwis informacyjny, sport, pogoda 16:50 Bilans dnia 17:10 Prosto z Polski 17:30 Magazyn 24 godziny 18:30 Skaner polityczny 19:00 Fakty, ludzie, pieniądze 20:00 Kropka nad i 20:20 Polska i świat 21:00 Magazyn 24 godziny 22:00 Szkło kontaktowe 23:00 Dzień po dniu 23:10 Bilans dnia 23:25 Dzień po dniu 00:00 Skrót informacji 00:02 Kropka nad i 00:25 Serwis sportowy: Wiadomości sportowe 00:30 Skrót informacji 00:32 Supermeteo 00:40 Wydanie drugie poprawione 01:00 Dzień po dniu 01:15 Bilans dnia 01:30 Dzień po dniu 02:00 Magazyn 24 godziny 02:50 Supermeteo 03:00 Szkło kontaktowe 03:55 Serwis sportowy: Wiadomości sportowe 04:00 Wydanie drugie poprawione 04:15 Supermeteo 04:30 Magazyn 24 godziny Pro 7 6:00 We are Family! So lebt Deutschland - Hinter den Kulissen deutscher Familien 7:00 Do It Yourself - SOS - Das Servicemagazin 7:00 Ring My Phone - MMS-Dating-Show 8:00 Frank - der Weddingplaner - Doku-Soap 9:00 Das Geständnis - Heute sage ich alles 10:00 Talk, Talk, Talk - Talk-Highlights 10:00 Teletip Shop - Program reklamowy 11:00 Avenzio - Schöner leben! - Service und Entertainment 12:00 Deine Chance! - Drei Bewerber - ein Job 13:00 SAM - Infomagazin 14:00 We are Family! So lebt Deutschland - Hinter den Kulissen deutscher Familien 15:00 Frank - der Weddingplaner - Doku-Soap 16:00 Charmed - Zauberhafte Hexen - Kampf der Titanen; Orig: "Charmed". Regie: Jonathan West, Joel J. Feigenbaum (USA 2003) 17:00 taff - Boulevardmagazin 18:00 Faces-TV - People- und Lifestyle-Magazin 18:00 Newstime - Wiadomości 18:10 Die Simpsons - Der alte Mann und Lisa; Orig: "The Simpsons". Regie: Mark Kirkland (USA 1997) 18:40 Die Simpsons - Marge als Seelsorgerin; Orig: "The Simpsons". Regie: Steven Dean Moore (USA 1997) 19:05 Galileo - Wissensmagazin 20:15 Blockbuster: Out of Time - Sein Gegner ist die Zeit - Thriller Orig: "Out of Time". Regie: Carl Franklin (USA 2003) 22:25 Magazin in HDTV: Galileo Mystery - Wissensmagazin 23:20 Focus-TV - Infomagazin 0:20 Faces-TV - People- und Lifestyle-Magazin 0:25 Dich kriegen wir auch noch! - Orig: "Disturbing Behavior". Regie: David Nutter (AUS/USA 1998) 0:35 Nacktschicht - Erotyka 1:35 Do It Yourself - SOS - Das Servicemagazin 1:50 CineTipp - Kinomagazin 2:00 Out of Time - Sein Gegner ist die Zeit - Thriller Orig: "Out of Time". Regie: Carl Franklin (USA 2003) 3:45 Spätnachrichten - Wiadomości 3:50 Der König und ich - Film animowany Orig: "The King and I". Regie: Richard Rich, Arthur Rankin (USA 1999) Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 1 z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 2 z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 3 Regionalna z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN 7 z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 4 z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Tele 5 z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polonia 1 z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Polonia z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Kultura z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Canal + Film z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki HBO z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Cinemax z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Ale kino! z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki AXN Sci Fi z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TCM z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Kino Polska z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Canal + Sport z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Kuchnia TV z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki MiniMini z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Zig Zap z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Discovery Science z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki National Geographic Channel HD z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki BBC World z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki HBO Comedy z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Canal + z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN 24 z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Pro 7 z 2007 roku